


Paladins, My Paladins!

by TereziMakara



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Allura takes interest in the two new paladins of Voltron. Reynir is happy, and Lalli thinks it might not be so bad after all.





	Paladins, My Paladins!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Treat, created for Rare Pair Fest! <3

_And I feel life for the very first time_  
_Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes_  
_I feel safe in the 5 AM light_  
_You carry my fears as the heavens set fire_

**Author's Note:**

> Late treat is late, but I really loved your prompts for them and had to do something! :D
> 
> Thank you for your suggestions for paladin colors, by the way! I was figuring out which ones I wanted to make Lalli and Reynir, and tried to be broad with my wording so as not to give the specifics of the treat away. I was originally going off color scheme, with red for Reynir and blue or green for Lalli, but then I saw your response based on their personalities, and definitely agree with you on Lalli being red! I went with green for Reynir because the Green Lion is the most adventurous of them all, which I feel fits Reynir well, plus he has green eyes, haha!
> 
> These two pieces were so much fun to do, I'm very happy with how they came out! Reynir's hair, while tricky to figure out at first, was especially fun, and just in general Reynir is fun to draw, haha. Anyway, I hope you like this! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Technicolour Beat_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/164957636516/allura-takes-interest-in-the-two-new-paladins-of)


End file.
